What Could Have Happened?
by vanilladani
Summary: Here's what could have happened with Jo and Zane. Jo freezes when Zane asks her to marry him, but if the timeline hadn't happened, what would have happened to their relationship? Please read and review! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

WHAT COULD HAVE BEEN… IF TIME HADN'T CHANGED?

We all know that I don't own this show. Blah, Blah, Blah! And this is my first story, so go easy on me! Thanks! :D

Zane works up the courage to ask Jo to marry him, only to be left hanging when Jo is unable to give him an answer.

"Carter, I need to go get Zane." Jo said looking at the ring he had just given her. She had froze. A million things were running through her mind when he had asked her to marry him, and she didn't know why. She loved him and he loved her, so why did she even have to think about what she was going to have to say to him? She new the answer was yes. Jo jumped into her car and raced to GD.

As she raced to Zane's lab everyone stopped and stared, but she didn't care. She was angry and nervous, but mostly angry because Zane had just left her there, not giving her any time to answer.

"Zane!" she yelled when the doors opened. All of the scientists in the room cleared a pathway for her. They all new what would happen if they didn't. She would probably send them home with a couple of broken bones. As the room cleared, Jo saw Zane working on a project, acting as nothing had happened that morning.

"Zane!" she yelled again. This time he would be the one getting flipped.

"What do you want Jo?" he asked not even looking at her.

"What do you mean what do you want? You know exactly why I'm here!" This was really starting to get on her nerves!

"Jo, keep your voice down. We are all trying to work here." he said calmly. As soon as he said that, Jo snapped. She'd had enough.

"That's it Zane Donovan! I'm tired of this! You're acting like you're five years old!" She grabbed his arm and held it like she was about to flip him.

"Jo, would you quit it? Now you're the one acting like a five year old!" Zane yelled, trying to lean a certain way so his arm wouldn't break off.

"Then we have to talk!" Jo said, looking him strait in the eye.

"Ok, ok. I'll do anything to get out of this position."

"Let's go" Jo told him, taking his hand and pulling him into the elevator. She could feel all of the scientists giving her bizarre looks, but she didn't mind at all. She new that if she wasn't so busy with Zane, she could flip them anyday, anytime.

They rode the elevator in silence, but Jo was still holding his hand tightly. She felt like he might just walk away from her again. She wouldn't let him go. All of the sudden Zane hit the emergency button to make the elevator stop.

"Zane! Don't do that!" Jo yelled trying to get the elevator to start up again. "This isn't where I wanted to talk to you!"

"I don't care!" Zane yelled back, blocking her from touching the elevator buttons to get it started again. He leaned back against the wall and typed in his code so that no one would panic.

"Zane, people have to use the elevator!" she told him, not taking her eyes away from his.

"Well, they'll just have to take the stairs won't they? This is an emergency!" he began to slowly walk towards her, pushing her against the opposite wall. His face was so close to hers. He could feel her hot breath in his face.

"Zane! Stop it! I wanna talk, not make out!" She tried to push him away, but he didn't move. She knew that she could use more of her strength, but she needed to make sure he was going to still be alive so she could talk to him.

"I love you Jo-jo. Do you not love me enough to marry me? Because I know I love you enough!" He tried to resist the urge to kiss her. He loved her so much! He had put himself out there for her. he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the woman he loved, but at the same time, he didn't think she had the same feelings for him.

"No, Zane! I do love you. You just didn't give me any time to answer this morning. I guess I was just over thinking the whole situation. I do that sometimes…" Before she could finish the rest of her thought Zane gave her a big lip-lock. At first she tried to push him away so that she could finish what she was saying. But she felt her limbs go weak and she couldn't resist his kiss any longer. After their lips parted, she looked up at him again.

"Zane, if you love me so much, why did you leave me this morning?" she had gotten closer to the wall with all of the elevator buttons on it. She found the one that would make the elevator go again and pushed it.

"Now Jo-jo. Why did you have to go and do that? I thought we were having a very important conversation." He smiled at her, trying to make a joke, but then he noticed that her face had gone back to looking like stone. She was angry again.

"Zane, you never answered my question!" She was trying not to cry. When she got frustrated she always cried. She hated it.

"What was the question again Jo-jo?" Zane asked. He didn't like these touchy- feely conversations. So he leaned towards her again, trying to sneak in another kiss.

"No!" Jo yelled, this time pushing him away with full force. "You are such a coward Zane! You aren't man enough to even talk about this… us! and you told me you loved me, but how can you really love me if you can't even talk about marriage in the first place?" Great timing, she thought to herself. Because as soon as she had finished yelling at him, the elevator doors opened and she walked out, not even looking back to see the surprised look on Zane's face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Zane, if you love me so much, why did you leave me this morning?" she had gotten closer to the wall with all of the elevator buttons on it. She found the one that would make the elevator go again and pushed it.

"Now Jo-jo. Why did you have to go and do that? I thought we were having a very important conversation." He smiled at her, trying to make a joke, but then he noticed that her face had gone back to looking like stone. She was angry again.

"Zane, you never answered my question!" She was trying not to cry. When she got frustrated she always cried. She hated it.

"What was the question again Jo-jo?" Zane asked. He didn't like these touchy- feely conversations. So he leaned towards her again, trying to sneak in another kiss.

"No!" Jo yelled, this time pushing him away with full force. "You are such a coward Zane! You aren't man enough to even talk about this… us! And you told me you loved me, but how can you really love me if you can't even talk about marriage in the first place?" Great timing, she thought to herself. Because as soon as she had finished yelling at him, the elevator doors opened and she walked out, not even looking back to see the surprised look on Zane's face.

She had been avoiding him for weeks. As soon as she had walked out of the elevator, he had given up on trying to talk to her and went home and laid in his bed, trying to think about what she had said. It kept coming back into his mind, over and over again, every time he closed his eyes. His heart and bed felt cold and empty without her next to him. He had done exactly what she had, he realized. He had frozen as soon as she had asked him a very important question! That's what she wanted to hear? She wanted to know why he loved her, but why he had just left her there looking at the ring. And he new exactly how he would tell her how much he loved her. He jumped out of bed and rode his motorcycle to Café Diem, where he knew she would be at this time in the morning.

And there she was, his beautiful Jo-jo, sitting at the exact same spot at Vincent's bar. He had been thinking of what to say to her on his ride over. He didn't have much to say, but he decided he would just make it up as he talked.

"Jo-jo! We need to talk… right now!" he said grabbing her arm softly, making her jump.

"Zane, I don't really want to talk right now." she told him looking down at her coffee cup.

"Well, too bad. We are either going to figure this out now privately or I make a huge deal out of this in front of everyone." he proclaimed, trying to pull her up so he wouldn't have to actually do as he had threatened.

Jo wasn't in the mood for this. She just pulled away and stared back into her coffee. She didn't want her heart broken… again. This was too much. She didn't even think he would even talk to her. He would just try what he did this morning. Make out with her and that might make it all better, but no. She wouldn't fall for it again!

"Ok Jo-jo. I guess I'm going to really have to do this." Zane said as he jumped onto the bar counter in front of her. "If everyone could be quite for a moment, I have something to say to Jo and I want everyone to be witnesses to this!" he yelled to the room full of customers. Everyone turned to look at him. He had butterflies in his stomach now, but he knew that it would all be worth it soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

_This chapter was inspired by Taylor Swift's song "Sparks Fly"_

"Ok Jo-jo. I guess I'm going to really have to do this." Zane said as he jumped onto the bar counter in front of her.

"If everyone could be quite for a moment, I have something to say to Jo and I want everyone to be witnesses to this!" he yelled to the room full of customers. Everyone turned to look at him. He had butterflies in his stomach now, but he knew that it would all be worth it soon enough.

"Zane! Stop it!" Jo yelled up to him, looking straight into his eyes. She didn't like to blush or cry in public, it mad her look and feel weak, and she knew whatever he had to say to her would probably make her do one or the other.

"You wanted answers, so I'm going to give them to you. You'll thank me later Jo-jo," he said both to her and the room.

She could see in his eyes that he would be saying kind things. Things that might make her cry and blush, but things that came kindly from his heart.

"Ok, but if it gets out of hand, I will definitely be arresting you." she said, showing a hint of sarcasm in her voice, but still looked down in her coffee cup.

"No problem Jo-jo. Ok people. You are probably wondering why you're still standing here. And the reason is that I want to proclaim to the world how much I love Jo Lupo!" he yelled to the room. At this time, everyone was looking at him with a puzzled looks on their faces.

"I asked her to marry me a couple of weeks ago!" he told the room and they all started to clap.

Jo looked up at him again, but this time she looked frightened. She didn't want him to tell the whole town that they had fought. That would be too embarrassing! But she let him go on, remembering his kind eyes.

"What did she say? We want to hear all of the juicy stuff!" Vincent yelled back Zane.

"Don't worry Vincent. I'm getting to that," he told him as he looked down at Jo.

"So when I asked Jo to marry me, she froze. She didn't know what to say. And now I know why I walked away before I could even give her the chance to answer," he said, still looking down at Jo. The whole crowd gasped.

"I know that when we met I was a selfish jackass that no one ever wanted to be with, but you gave me a chance and I fell in love with you instantly Jo-jo. But I wasn't used to being in committed relationships, so I know I have made a lot of mistakes. And one of them was leaving you there staring at a ring."

Jo was starting to tear up now. She didn't mind this time though because Zane had never been a touchy feely person, but since he was pouring all of his feelings out, she decided she should do the same.

" I walked away because of the way you froze. I was afraid Jo-jo. Afraid that you would say no to me and just leave me there looking up at you, embarrassed that you had said no and feeling like I never should have even thought of asking you such a question!"

"Zane…" she said, but Zane cut her off.

"Please let me finish Jo. I'm on a roll here," he said giving her his famous smirk. Getting off the bar and standing next to her, he continued, "So, then when I walked away, I remembered the look on your face and I cringed. I couldn't go back because I felt like if I walked away mad I just couldn't come back to you. So when you came to GD looking for me, I didn't want to talk about it. And when we got into the elevator I kissed you like that because I felt like if I did you would forget what we had gone through that morning. I'm sorry Jo-jo! This is all I could come up with, and that's stupid cause I've a couple of weeks to think…"

Before he could finish what he was saying Jo cut him off. She stood up and grabbed his neck and kissed him, tears streaming down her face. As they kissed, the crowd cheered for them.

"Well, aren't you going to ask her?" Vincent asked, putting an end to the Jo and Zane lip lock.

"Oh, of course. I almost forgot," he said pulling the ring out of his pocket. "I was so busy pouring my heart out to you my Josefina, that I almost forgot that you still haven't answered my question," he said sarcastically.

Jo playfully punched him for both using her whole name and "almost forgetting".

Zane got down on one knee and asked her again, this time planning on waiting for her to answer him. "Josefina Lupo, will you marry me?"

"Do you promise not to leave me?" she asked playfully.

"I promise!" he said looking up at her with his big blue eyes.

"Of course, yes!" she announced to both Zane and the crowd in the café.

"Jo-jo. You're crying!" he told her as he gave her a huge hug.

"I know, but they are happy tears and I don't mind," she admitted. She really didn't mind though. She was going to spend the rest of her life with the man she loved. It was worth these happy tears.

"So do you think I was worth the speech?" he asked whispering in her ear.

"Of course," she said smiling, kissing him again.

_Should I write another chapter? Like about their wedding? Or is this enough? reply please! This is my first story! I want it to go well! :D thanks!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**This takes place 6 months after Zane proposed to Jo. I know some of these things happened in the other time line, but it added excitement! (I don't own the characters by the way, but this is my idea of their wedding!)**

It was early in the morning when Jo and Zane got out of bed. Today was their wedding day and they were both somewhat nervous. It wasn't because they didn't love each other. They were practically already married anyway. Jo had moved into Zane's apartment because Larry had blown up her house with his rocket and Jo had no other place she really wanted to stay at for the time being. Even though it was a cramp space between the two of them, it was comfortable and it was better than living with Carter and Alison. She actually had some privacy with Zane here.

It had been six months since he had proposed to her in Café Diem and today she got to walk down the aisle and make it official. It wasn't the fact that they didn't love each other that they both were a bit nervous; it was just the fact that it was the official seal of their love.

"Morning Jo-jo!" Zane said smiling, leaning over in bed giving her a little kiss on the nose before he jumped out of bed.

"Nice ass!" Jo said back as her good morning to him.

"Why thank you Josephina, but it's not officially yours until after we get married," he said looking back at her with his famous smirk. "Breakfast?" he asked racing out of the bedroom into the kitchen.

"Of course!" she yelled through the door as she ran to catch up with him in the kitchen. Before he could start cooking she grabbed him and went in for a heated kiss. Lately she had loved him so much that she was surprised she hadn't replied the first time Zane asked her to marry him.

"Jo what's gotten into you lately? Do you actually love me?" he asked smiling down at her releasing her from the heated kiss. "Because you better not get cold feet. We're getting married today you know!"

"I know! I'm so excited!" she told him, putting her arms around his waist as he turned around and began to cook breakfast on the stove.

There was a knock on the door as soon as the couple had finished their breakfast.

"Hey Alison," Jo said opening the door in surprise. "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh, no not at all! I'm just so excited! I'm glad you asked me to be one of your brides maids Jo, and I wanted to give you an early wedding present." Alison told her handing her a small box. "Open it!"

When Jo opened the box she gasped, her eyes filling with tears.

"I noticed that in your family pictures your mother had a pair quite similar to this. I thought it would be nice for you to wear these on your wedding to feel like she was there with you." Alison said tearing up as well.

"Oh my gosh, Alison! They're beautiful! I love them," Jo said pulling Alison in for a hug.

When Alison pulled out of the driveway, Jo put the earrings in and looked in the mirror. Tears started to run down her face.

"Aw, Jo-jo! You're touched aren't you?" he asked, hugging her from the back. "You look gorgeous in them."

"Thanks Zane!" she told him hugging him back, putting her head into his shoulder. "As much as I would like to be with you like this all day, we have a wedding to get ready for."

"Oh, yah! Almost forgot!" Zane said sarcastically. "Why couldn't we just elope Jo-jo? It would have been do much easier than all of this!"

"Because I've wanted a big white wedding since I was a little girl, and now you are going to make my dreams come true," she said kissing him again. "Now let's get going. We have to get everyone ready."

Jo was standing in her dressing room looking at herself in the mirror. She had a beautiful, white wedding dress on that caressed her shape perfectly, showing off all of her curves… nicely. She smiled as she pulled back her curled hair to look at the earrings that Alison had given her. Alison was right. These did make her feel like her mom was with her.

"Jo, its time. Are you ready?"

"Yah, Dad, I'm ready!" she said pulling away from the mirror. She was getting married in the forest that she and Zane had taken so many peaceful hikes in. The forest made her feel at home, with all of the trees there holding her close. She liked to think that they clung on to her to comfort her.

Before she walked down the aisle, Jenna went as her flower girl and then it was Zoë as her maid of honor. After that it was Alison and then Grace, Henry's wife.

Zane was standing at the alter with Carter, as his best man and Fargo and Kevin. Henry was officiating the marriage. He couldn't help but feel that this was his last chance of freedom, even though he hadn't been with anyone besides Jo for the last two and a half years. He didn't understand. he loved Jo-jo, but he couldn't rap his mind around the fact that their love would be official by the end if the day.

When the wedding march started everyone stood looking to the doors trying to get the first glimpse of the beautiful bride that was about to arrive through them.

As soon as the doors opened, everyone gasped softly. Jo looked so beautiful as she lifted her head up high to look at Zane standing there waiting or her.

When Zane saw her come through the doors into the open by the lake where they were to state their vows, he no longer questioned himself about making the decision of asking Jo to marry him. His heart stopped when she looked up towards him, smiling. He knew this would be the best decision he would ever make.

"We are all gathered here today to welcome this new couple into the society of marriage," Henry said to the crowd that was sitting and watching the wedding. "Now if we would like to state our vows?" he asked handing a piece of paper to each of them. "Jo, you first."

"Zane, I love you with all of my heart. I'm touched that you would like to spend the rest of your life with me, and dealing with all of my drama," she said making the crowd chuckle. "You make me feel like without you I could never live, and now that I have you I don't know how I ever lived before you came to this town. I don't now I could ever breath without you by my side. And so, if you would like to accept…" she asked pulling out a wedding ring. "My loves, and my life forever, for better and for worse, Zane will you marry me?"

"I do Jo-jo!" he said, letting her slip on the ring.

"Now, Jo and friends and family gathered here today, you all know that I poured out my heart to the love of my life. But I still have more! Jo, you made me into an honest man. From a criminal to an honest lover boy, that must have taken a lot of patience and love," he admitted, making the wedding party laugh. "But seriously Jo-jo, I really do appreciate it. You made people actually like me, and you made me fall in love with the most amazing girl in town, you. So, Jo-jo, will you say I do because I already asked you to marry twice, so you might as well say yes."

"I do!" she proclaimed, letting him slide both her engagement and wedding ring onto her finger.

"By the power invested in me and the town of Eureka, I now pronounce you man and wife! You may now kiss the bride!"

When they kissed the whole crowd cheered, Jo's three brothers and dad cheering the loudest.

"Let's go celebrate!" Fargo yelled, running down from the alter and grabbing Holy from the audience, skipped down the aisle dusted with flowers and out the door. Carter, who was holding Jenna, was next to go with Alison then Kevin with Zoë and then Jo and Zane with the rest of the crowd following.

"Let's go party!" Vincent yelled with everyone cheering behind him.

Everyone had had an awesome time at the wedding watching Jo and Zane stuff Vincent's cake in their faces and laughing when Jenna did the same to Carter and Alison and then to herself. All of the family and friends danced and laughed from the late afternoon into the night. With Jo's dad and brothers telling funny stories Jo couldn't help but cry. And with Zane and a clone of her mother's earrings on her ears, the night had gone perfectly.

When everyone had gone home, which was at quite a late time, Jo was still dancing with her dad.

"Mind if I cut in Mr. Lupo?" Zane asked.

"Not at all Zane. We will catch up tomorrow Jo," he told her walking out the doors.

"I love you Jo-jo."

"I love you too Zane." she said giving him a kiss.

"I have a surprise for you," he whispered into her ear.

"And what's that?" she asked giggling.

"Well, it's a surprise, so I can't tell you can I?" he asked smiling down at her. "Put this on," he told her handing her a bandana.

When they inside their destination, Zane removed the blindfold and Jo looked around surprised that he had brought her to such a strange place.

"What is this Zane?" she asked looking around.

"This is our new house Jo-jo! It's where your old one was; well before Larry blew it up. But Fargo said this was from him as our wedding present. So, surprise!" he said happily pulling her in for another kiss/ hug.

"Oh my gosh Zane! I love it! And it's so big!" she said once she pulled away from the heated kiss.

"I thought that we would need a bigger place for us, and if you want, a house full pf kids. I made the blueprints and Fargo had his team build it for us…" but before he could finish, Jo cut him off with a kiss, pushing him against the wall.

"So, that family that you mentioned. Why don't we get started now?" she asked looking up into his blue eyes after she came up for air after the kiss.

His eyes got big before he gave her a big, toothy smile. "Are you serious Jo-jo? You don't want to wait a while? No that I mind!"

"Bedroom! Now!" she said giggling and getting a head a start, raced up the stairs.

"Well, alright then!" he yelled up the stairs caching up with her. She squealed and kissed him as he lifted her up and carried her up the rest of the stairs and slamming the door behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And we all know what happens next!


End file.
